Monster Making Made Easy
by The Threat
Summary: AU .Continuing on where I left off with 'Living In Vain', this story will make a certain comic relief duo the center of attention.
1. Chapter 1

Two teens were on their way to school. Knowing these particular two, they weren't particularly in a hurry to get there. Though today, they weren't paying much attention to how they could slow themselves down so they'd have an excuse to not make it at school in time. This, primarily, because they had other things in mind.

"I mean, it's really unfair..." the bulkier one of the two, also known as Bulk, complained, "... we can take care of these grey goons just like anyone else, but these Power Rangers don't even notice us."

"But Bulky..." the other guy spoke, "... you always run away when those things come."

"That's called tactics, numb Skull." Bulk replied, "I run so they'd get tired, making it easier for us to take them."

"Oh!" the other, Skull, replied, "You're very smart, Bulk."

"Of course I am!" Bulk replied, "If the Power Rangers don't notice that, than maybe they ain't the heroes everyone thinks they are."

"Yeah, maybe they ain't the heroes they think they are." Skull agreed.

Suddenly, they passed by a bookstore. Usually, they'd pass by and remember how much they hate books. But this time, there was one book that drew Bulk's attention. The book was entitled "Monster Making Made Easy". He stopped to look at it.

"Hey Skull, check this out." he told his friend.

Skull stopped, looked at where Bulk was pointing: "Knitting for dummies."

Bulk nearly facepalmed at that: "Not that, next to it."

Skull read the right title this time: "Monster Making Made Easy?"

After Bulk nodded, Skull wondered: "Who would want to make monsters?"

"We would." Bulk answered.

This left Skull puzzled: "I don't get it."

"We use this book, make ourselves a monster and let it loose on the city." Bulk explained, "Then, we step in ourselves and save the people from the monster, and we'd be heroes. The rest... is history."

Skull didn't say anything, but the smile on his face implied he liked the idea.

"Come on." Bulk said, "Let's get inside and buy it."

"Miss Applebee was right after all." Skull suddenly remarked, "We could learn something from reading a book."

"Not from the dull books she'd have us read." Bulk reminded him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulk and Skull had, upon purchasing the book, returned to Skull's garage. There, they looked at the book's index, where there's a list of monsters they could make, trying to see what kind of monster would be the best for them.

"An eye-guy..." Skull suggested.

"Nah, who's gonna believe that is real?" Bulk said.

Skull continued: "Madame Woe?"

"What kind of a name is that?" Bulk asked.

Skull shrugged: "Slizard?"

Bulk was about to lose his patience: "Gimme that!"

He took the book out of Skull's hands, took one quick look, then found himself a good monsterl: "Ah... here's one."

He flipped through the book, looking for the right page, hoping it would have a picture of the monster: "Here: Turkey Jerk."

"Turkey Jerk?" Skull laughed, "Why would a turkey scare everyone?"

"You dimwit, don't you know why it is that people eat turkey on thanksgiving?" Bulk replied, "They are trying to eradicte all turkey's on the world. And why do you think they'd do that?"

Since Skull couldn't give an answer, Bulk answered himself: "Because they're afraid of turkeys."

Skull suddenly understood: "I can't believe I never thought of that."

"I wouldn't believe it if you ever had a thought." Bulk replied, "Now we'd better make a list, so we'd know what to buy when we go to the stores."

"Yeah, when we go to the stores." Skull spoke, upon which Bulk made a face, "Oh right, a list."

Skull started looking for a pen and a piece of paper so he could make his list.

Bulk started dictating: "Alright, so we need some plastic wrappers, some silicone, some styrofoam, many pieces of cotton..."

"Er.. Bulky?" Skull interrupted, "Doesn't it say hom much we need?"

"Never mind that, we'll just take whole packs of them." Bulk replied, "Even if we take too much, we still need to work on our own suits."

"Why do we need suits?" Skull wondered.

"So we can fight the monster." Bulk answered, "Remember, every hero needs a suit."

"Oh." Skull understood now.

"This is funny." Bulk noticed, "It says we need a model to fit it on. Maybe we should get ourselves one of those mannequin things."

"Those what?" Skull asked him.

Bulk lost his patience this time, so he took the piece of paper and pen out of Skull's hands: "Here, lemme write this list. I wonder why I put up with you."

"Because you want to have someone around you who's more of a loser than you are." Skull answered.

Bulk looked at Skull, surprised, so Skull explained: "It's what I heard our moms say."

Bulk shrugged, and continued making the list.


	3. Chapter 3

On the moon, Rita was looking through her telescope. Somehow, just by looking through it, she was able to determine what parts of the city she and her husband hadn't searched yet. She had a map in her hand, upon which she marked the exact spots.

"What is this?" Mordent was curious about what she was writing.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted at him, "This is too complicated for you to understand."

Mordant was taken aback at her shouting at him like that, so he backed away.

Goldar, who saw this happening, started wondering: "I've never seen her do something like that before. She was never any good at reading maps before."

"The bodies we currently posses..." Zedd explained, somewhat irritated, "... belong to that of scientists. So we now know things we didn't know before, and even more than the average human."

"Ah." Goldar growled.

"Unfortunately, although humans seemed to have gone far since ten thousand years ago, it's still not enough for us to understand Zordon's magic or technology." Zedd complained.

As Rita was looking through her telescope, she suddenly noticed something peculiar. She saw two teenagers, one fat and one thin, who were putting a costume together. Since the two weren't nearly halfway finished, Rita could only guess what the end product would look like eventually, but given its shape and size so far, she guessed it was supposed to look like a monster.

"Hey Zeddy." she called, "Look at that."

Zedd came to balcony from which she was watching. He used his red vision with which he could see more effectively than through Rita's telescope, saw exactly what it was that Rita saw, and drew the same conclusion.

"Interesting." Zedd hissed, "So those teenagers think they can make a monster of their own, huh?"

"It's only a suit." Rita sighed, "But imagine if it were a real one..."

"Maybe we don't have to imagine." Zedd replied, "We wait until they finished, then I'll bring it to life, have it terrorize the city, leaving the Power Rangers distracted, so we can continue looking."

"Goody!" Mordant cheered.

"Have you calculated where we haven't looked yet?" Zedd asked Rita.

"Yes." Rita replied, "I don't know what it is you're looking for, but this better be worth all the trouble we've been through."

"Just tell me the place." Zedd commanded.

"It's a place called Angel Grove High School." Rita answered.

"Excellent." Zedd hissed.

Meanwhile, at said high school, things seemed to be going easy. In so far that is even possible at any high school. At this school, we find the six teens, whom Rita and Zedd were (unbeknownst to them) referring to. To these six, there was but one topic of conversation.

"Did anyone see that lizard in Mr. Wilton's class?" the one called Billy asked everyone.

"He has a lizard there?" the one called Kim questioned.

"I noticed he had an aquarium there, which he filled with dirt rather than water." Rocky replied, "He did say it was something special for something like lizards, but it was always empty."

"I never noticed anything inside it either." Billy said, "It's just something I overheard."

"Really? And who would that be?" Aisha asked.

"I'm not sure." Billy answered, "I think her name's... Alex, something."

"Alexis?" Adam wondered.

"Yeah, that's it." Billy confirmed.

"You know her?" Aisha questioned.

"I'm surprised you don't." Adam answered, "She's only the loudest girl around here."

Kim puffed at that: "She thinks she's something special."

"Is that her?" Tommy pointed at someone.

The other five looked at who he was pointing. In unison, Billy and Adam replied: "That's her."

Aisha noticed someone else: "And look who she's with.

They all looked at the person next to her, whom they all recognized as Terrence.

"What does he want with her?" Rocky asked.

"Takes one weirdo to know another, right?" Kim remarked.

"Why won't we just ask them?" Adam suggested.

This is when the bell rang.

"Oh no..." Aisha whined, "Now we'll have to wait 'till after class."

"Don't worry." Tommy said, "It'll be lunch soon, we'll find out then."


	4. Chapter 4

After hours of work, Bulk and Skull had finally finished their monster. But for some reason, although all their material was in one piece, as the book instructed, it didn't move.

"Great, it's finished." Skull said, "Now, how do we bring it to life?"

Bulk flipped through the pages, but didn't find anything: "What, is this something they cover in another book? It doesn't say here!"

Furious, he threw the book away, upon which Skull said: "Don't they usually put these monsters out in a thunderstorm, wait for a lightning to strike and then the monsters come to life?"

Bulk looked at Skull questioningly, but Skull hadn't finished talking: "You know, in the movies?"

With this, Bulk stomped his way to Skull, grabbed him by his shoulders, threateningly: "Skull, that is... absolutely... the most... incredible thing I ever heard you say!"

"It is?" Skull was surprised himself.

"But we won't have to wait for a storm." Bulk deduced, "Let's see if your dad has any starter-cables.

He made to leave the garage, and Skull followed, leaving their "monster" alone.

On the moon, Zedd had followed their progress closely, and therefor recognized their finished work.

"Excellent..." he hissed, "... those stupid bugs have proved themselves useful after all."

He raised his staff and pointed it to the monster suit: "Live, my magnificent creature! Live!"

This was when Bulk and Skull had found the starter-cables they were looking for and returned to the garage. But once inside, they found that their "monster" suddenly became an actual, living, breathing, moving monster, without their help. The two looked at each other, then back at the monster, and started shouting their lungs out. They ran away, hid themselves out of the monster's sight, so when it tried to look for them, it didn't find them. It seemingly didn't care much about them, so it headed out.

"Oh no." Skull whined, "We just made a monster and now we let it on the loose."

Bulk grabbed Skull's shirt and pulled him closer, in his usual threatening manner: "Don't you understand? We made that monster so we would have to save the people!"

"But what if they found out we made them?" Skull asked.

"I won't tell them. Will you?" Bulk asked him.

Skull stammered his words, so no coherent sentence could be formed.

"Come on, let's put on our suits." Bulk told him.

At Angel Grove High, lunchbreak had started. Terrence went to his locker, where he met with Alexis again.

"Hey, how was your class?" she asked him.

"Not any more interesting than usual." Terrence replied, as he took out his lunch.

Alexis saw him taking his lunch, so she asked: "Don't like what's on the menu again?"

"As if you didn't already know." Terrence replied, although he actually smiled when he said that, and didn't use his usual sarcastic tone.

"Now, look who we have here." a familiar voice sounded, which whiped the smile off Terrence's face.

Both he and Alexis turned their heads to look at the person who spoke. It was Kim, accompanied by her five friends.

"So you would make friends with one the most obnoxious girls around here, but would stay away from us?" Aisha asked.

Terrence replied: "Believe me, if I wanted obnoxious friends, I'd have sticked around the bunch of you."

"And what do you want anyway?" Alexis wondered.

"We weren't talking to you." Aisha answered.

Before Terrence could say anything, Alexis was already talking: "Well, you can't talk about me as if I'm not here, so..."

"The girls are right, though." Tommy interrupted her.

"Don't interrupt me!" Alexis exclaimed to him.

This shut everyone up. It took a while before Adam decided to talk: "Er... look, it's like this, we're just trying to understand why you'd hang out with this..."

Since he couldn't finish his sentence, Alexis did it for him: "This what? Come on, say it."

"Never mind them." Terrence made to go away, "They're not worth... anything, pretty much."

"Wait." Billy started, "So you'd pick her over your frie..."

Before either Billy could finish his sentence, or anyone could retort, the six's wristwatches made their alarming sound. The six whined, as this meant they had to continue this conversation some other time.

"We'll be back for this." Tommy warned the other two as he and his friends turned to leave everyone's sight.

"Damn." Alexis swore, "Who do they think they are? What do they care who you..."

This was the first time she noticed how had Terrence turned chalk-white.

"Terrence, what's wrong?" she asked him.

Terrence didn't reply, as many thoughts came to his mind.

Months ago, he had witnessed the Power Rangers battling a mole-like monster. There, he witnessed how some kind of wrist-device made a strange sound, which apparently meant the same to them as a ring from a telephone. Ever since that day, Terrence had searched for something else that could make that sound, but couldn't find it. Which meant that only the Rangers hold devices that make that sound. Not to mention that he had seen strange things. When the city was first attacked, he saw a strange light. Once that light was gone, he noticed that the six had disappeared. At the time, he thought they just ran. But this wasn't the only time he saw that light, he saw it on several more occasions. Not to mention the one time that the same six somehow ended up at school, with no clear explanation as to how they got there, and suddenly wearing wristwatches which cannot be found at the stores. And just now, he heard those watches make the same sound as the wrist-devices that the Power Rangers use. Having seen the Rangers in action once before (where they weren't particularly bright), and knowing the six's intelligence level (or lack thereof), only one logical conclusion could be drawn.


	5. Chapter 5

The six came around a corner, where they found an empty classroom. In there, Tommy responded to the call: "What is it, Alpha?"

"Rangers." Alpha's voice sounded, "I don't know how to tell you this, but... there's a large turkey running amuck in Angel Grove."

"A turkey?" Rocky seemed to think it was funny.

"Yes." Alpha still sounded serious.

"One that is six feet tall and carrying around a cannon." Zordon added.

"You mean another monster?" Kim asked, "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because this isn't one of our enemy's usual monsters." Zordon explained.

"Well, if it's terrorizing our city, we'd better put a stop to it." Billy said, to which the others nodded in agreement.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy shouted.

What neither one of them noticed was that Terrence had followed them, and was peeking through the door. As the six of them had their backs turned to the door, they wouldn't notice if anyone looked, so they carelessly changed into their suits. Terrence could see how they raised some kind of small box, which caused their change, upon which that strange light appeared, making them disappear. Seeing this, he turned away from the door, not noticing anyone else near him, until something touched his shoulder.

"Say, why did you run out on me?" Alexis asked him.

Terrence couldn't say anything. He started shaking heavilly, buried his hands in his hair, then ran off. Alexis couldn't understand his actions, but seeing as he was going up the stairs, she knew where he was going, so she followed him.

Meanwhile, downtown, the monster turkey, which the book referred to as Turkey Jerk, had its cannon aimed at some of the larger structures, causing them to crumble down. Then, and only then, did people start to see it as a real threat and started running from it. This was when the Power Rangers arrived, to try and put a stop to it.

"It may be too soon for Thanksgiving." the Black Ranger started, "But we can still stuff you!"

This was when the Pink Ranger decided to strike her pose: "Pink Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Ranger, Ready!" the Blue Ranger followed.

"Red..." the Red Ranger started his pose, but he couldn't finish, as Turkey Jerk aimed his cannon towards them then and took a shot. The Rangers saw it in time so they could duck down, so the cannon's shot hit the building behind them, causing some of the debris to fall down on the Rangers.

The Red Ranger was particularly enraged: "How rude to shoot us while we were still talking.

"If he can take down a whole building with that cannon of his, what can we do?" the Yellow Ranger wondered.

"With iron chests and arms of steel..." a voice sounded, "... we've got real superhero appeal!"

All six of the Rangers, as well as Turkey Jerk turned to see who was speaking. The voice belonged to one of two youngsters, each wearing a colorful outfit, which wouldn't immediately strike fear to the bad guys, nor did they really hide their identity.

He continued: "We'll protect this city with all our might, Bulkster..."

"... And Super Skull..." the other spoke.

In unison, they both said: "...will set things right."

The Pink Ranger was the first to react: "Bulk... and Skull... trying to be superheroes?"

"They can't be serious." the Blue Ranger was just as astounded.

Turkey Jerk saw the two, but didn't appear intimidated by their appearance. He raised his cannon to fire at them. He was about to fire a shot, just when both Bulk and Skull realized that their suits won't protect them at all from the blast, so they started running. Unfortunately for them, Turkey Jerk had changed his fixation from the Rangers onto these two, and started running after them.

"Hey! Come back here!" the Red Ranger shouted to Turkey Jerk, as he started following him, and the remaining five went with him.

While this was going on, Rita saw all this happening through her telescope: "It's working. That monster has those Rangers distracted."

"Excellent." Zedd snickered, "While they're off on a wild goose chase, we'll continue our search."

He pointed his staff at something in the Angel Grove High building, shouting: "Saligauana, arise!"


	6. Chapter 6

On the roof of the Angel Grove High building, we find Terrence, trying to catch his breath, not only to recover from his running there, but also to grasp the discovery he had just made. He never thought much of the Power Rangers, especially after seeing them in action, but he did acknowledge that they did do what the authorities had failed to do. But how can those six, who care more about their own materialistic needs than for the planet, possibly be those same six colored people? Characteristically it made sense, since they're mentally at somewhat the same level, but that still doesn't mean they could care enough to even want to be part of any of this. Unless... could there be some other reason why they became them?

It was in that train of thought that Alexis had found him again: "Terrence!"

Terrence turned to look at the door through which he got to the roof. Alexis continued: "I'm risking people to think we get up here for... intimate reasons, so you better have a very good explanation for this."

"Will you take 'I needed some air' as a good reason?" Terrence asked.

"Only if you explain why." Alexis answered.

Terrence sighed: "Have you ever wanted to find an answer to a question, yet when you finally found the answer, you wish you didn't know?"

Alexis didn't seem pleased with him answering her question with another question, but she replied anyway: "No?"

"Then you're lucky." Terrence said, "Because I just did."

"T, are you gonna keep talking in riddles, or..." Alexis complained.

"I'm still trying to understand myself!" Terrence interrupted, "But this is like finding out that the universe wasn't caused by the Big Bang, but by radio-active mutated ants that perfom in a circus."

Alexis' look on her face summed up exactly what Terrence was saying, that none of it made any sense. But before anyone could say anything else, a loud and continuous thunder was heard. Both turn to the direction where that was coming from. They saw a lightning, which struck into the school building.

"What is that?" Alexis wondered.

Terrence wasn't as surprised as she was: "Wait, I've seen this before."

"Really?" Alexis was curious, "What is it?"

"Just wait for five seconds." Terrence replied.

In the biology room, a male teacher had finished explaining something to one of his students. After that student left, the teacher went to his little terrarium, which had a ligauana inside it. He was about to feed it just as the lightning struck into the room, hit the ligauana, turning it into a human-sized version of the species. The teacher screamed at the sight of it and left the classroom. The legauana, or Saligauana as Zedd called it earlier, followed the teacher into the school hallway, which scared everyone else. They too started screaming and left the building.

From the roof, Terrence and Alexis could hear the screams, shortly followed by people leaving the building.

"You knew this was going to happen?" Alexis asked him.

"Er..." Terrence seemed to be lost for words, "Okay, something is not right here."

"Other than you running out on me?" Alexis asked, still annoyed about that.

Terrence smirked at that, but explained anyway: "When I saw this, it usually made those grey things appear. But because everyone knows how to deal with them, I expected just to hear a few screams as a first reaction. I didn't think they'd start running out the building."

Alexis snorted: "I heard them all bragging about how they dealt with those before. This probably proves they were lying."

"I hope so." Terrence replied.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Alexis asked him, "Let's take care of them!"

Alexis made to leave the roof. Terrence sighed, although he did silently admire her overconfidence.


	7. Chapter 7

While the school was dealing with a problem of their own, the Power Rangers were still in pursuit of Turkey Jerk, who was chasing down Bulk and Skull, or Bulkster and Super Skull as they called themselves. At some point, the latter two managed to turn around a corner, so Turkey Jerk lost sight of them. With this, he stopped chasing them, giving the Rangers enough time to catch up on him. They surrounded him, after which they raised their guns and fired at him. It appeared to work at first, but then it turned out their shots were absorbed by his cannon, after which he shot all six of them down with their own laserpower.

Bulkster and Super Skull saw this, which made Super Skull realize: "Bulk, if our monster defeats the Rangers, it would be our fault."

Bulkster needed to think about this. He knew that his companion was right, but being Bulk, he wouldn't admit it. This gave him an idea as to how they could still carry out their initial plan.

Bulkster grabbed Super Skull's shirt and pulled him closer: "You dimwit, this is part of my plan all along."

"It is?" Super Skull was surprised to hear this.

"If our monster is too strong for even the Rangers to handle, then that would make us all the more heroic for stopping it."

"But how?" Super Skull didn't understand it, "We don't seem to have tired it from running after us."

This, Bulkster had to admit: "You're right. Unless..."

He looked at Super Skull, with his usual ominous grin on his face, which frightened Super Skull: "What? What are you looking at?"

Back at Angel Grove High, Terrence and Alexis got off the roof and back inside the building. Both heard an ominous laughter, followed by something that sounded like an explosion. While it wasn't enough to cause the school to tremble, it was still enough to draw the attention of these two.

"Er..." Alexis started, "... do those grey things ever laugh?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Terrence replied.

They ran to the stairs, but didn't go down. At least not completely. They made it to that point that is exactly between two floors. From there, they spotted a huge iguana, which opened its mouth and spat fire, which was that sound they heard that sounded like an explosion. With this, the monster scared away the last few students. Seeing it, Terrence and Alexis hid behind the stairs, out of the monster's sight.

"Just grey men, eh?" Alexis sounded somewhat irritated.

"How was I supposed to know that lightning does more than that?" Terrence bit back.

Alexis sighed: "Oh well, I guess this is my chance to see those Power Rangers in action."

Having said that, she made to follow the monster, but Terrence grabbed her arm and stopped her: "No. They won't come."

"How would you know?" Alexis asked him.

"It's a long story." Terrence answered, "I'll be happy to tell you one day, but with us up here and that down there, I don't think I have time to tell you."

This is when the monster used his fire breath to destroy the floor on which it was walking.

"Now what is it doing?" Alexis wondered.

"Wait, I've seen this before." Terrence spoke, "Back when I saw the Rangers in action, they were fighting a monster that was digging under ground. This one seems to be doing the same thing."

"So?" Alexis didn't seem to understand.

"Doing so, it destroyed a lot of buildings and roads." Terrence continued, "So if we let that thing continue what it's doing..."

"There won't be a school for us to go to anymore." Alexis sounded relieved.

"Indeed." Terrence agreed, "No school to finish our year in, so we'd have to transfer to another school, where we'll have to repeat our last grade because we couldn't finish it here."

This Alexis hadn't thought of: "So we have no choice but to save the school."

Terrence nodded: "Question is, how do we go against that?"

Alexis spotted something behind Terrence, which gave her an idea, so she whispered to him: "Here's what we'll do..."


	8. Chapter 8

Saliguana used his fire breath to burn a hole into the school floor. It took him a while, but he eventually made it through the concrete and started to dig through the earth beneath it.

"Hey you!" he heard a voice shout at him.

He turned to see who shouted. Atop the stairs, he saw a young human female, Alexis.

Saliguana laughed: "You think you can stop me from doing as my master asks?"

"Is that all you do?" Alexis asked him, "Just do as someone else tells you? Can't that master of yours do anything himself?"

Saliguana started to shake in anger: "Don't insult my lord in front of me!"

He opened his mouth to spit more fire, Alexis being his target this time. Alexis managed to duck down before the fire touched her. Angered by his miss, Saliguana went up the stairs. Once he stood over Alexis, he opened his mouth. But before any fire could escape him, somebody else jumped in front of him. A young human male, Terrence, holding a fire extinguisher, of which he shoved its hose into Saliguana's mouth and allowed its contents spilled, so he couldn't breath his fire out anymore. A combination of the shock, as well as the extinguishing of the fire in his body, Saliguana ran out of the building.

Alexis was cheerful: "Nice work, T."

"Me?" Terrence scoffed, "You're the one who were courageous enough to antagonise him."

"Yes, but would anyone else have had the courage to jump in front of me and risk to catch the bullet, so to speak?" Alexis asked him.

Terrence hadn't thought of that, but then shook his head: "We'd better get out, before anyone finds us here and start thinking we're the ones who set those fires."

"You're right." Alexis agreed.

With this, they left the building together.

What neither one of them knew is that Saliguana didn't just leave them, or the school building. Getting the fire in his body extinguished has the same effect on him as a diabetic patient without his insuline. It weakened him, to a point where he forgot what it was what he was supposed to do, so he wandered through the streets. Though weak on his feet, a lizard of that size was still enough to cause some kind of commotion among the citizens of the city.

Meanwhile, the Power Rangers were fighting a losing battle with Turkey Jerk. But much to their surprise, they heard someone calling to the monster.

"Hey feathered freak!" Super Skull shouted.

Turkey Jerk looked at Super Skull, who wasn't done talking: "Come and get me!"

This was an offer that the monster couldn't refuse. He raised his cannon to shoot at him. Super Skull yelled and ducked down. Turkey Jerk missed, which enraged him so much, he roared in anger. Doing so, he didn't pay attention to his cannon. Bulkster sneaked up on him, put his hands on the cannon and tried to take it away from Turkey Jerk. Unfortunately for him, the monster noticed somebody pulling on his cannon, so he turned to Bulkster and punched in the face, knocking him out. Super Skull, who saw this, got up and ran to the monster.

"You leave him alone!" he shouted, after which he jumped the monster's back, causing him to finally drop his cannon.

As Super Skull was trying to fight Turkey Jerk, the Rangers were starting to get back up.

"Bulk and Skull will never learn." the Yellow Ranger said.

"Wait, his cannon." the Black Ranger pointed.

"That's right." the Red Ranger agreed, "If we use that against him, we can win this battle."

"Let's do it!" the White Ranger commanded.

Just as Turkey Jerk managed to take Super Skull off his back and smacked him to the floor, the Power Rangers had picked up the cannon and aimed it at the monster.

"Fire!" the White Ranger exclaimed.

The cannon fired and hit Turkey Jerk. The monster flew backward, hitting the building behind him, causing him to explode.


	9. Chapter 9

After destroying Turkey Jerk, the Power Rangers cheered in celebration. This was when their communicators went off, alerting them that Zordon wished to speak to them.

"Rangers, you've done well." he said.

"Thanks, Zordon." the White Ranger responded.

"That turkey used the cannon you now hold to destroy." he continued, "If Alpha and I had it now, we can adjust it, so you'll be able to use it to defend."

"That's a great idea." the Blue Ranger said.

This was when they heard a roar of laughter, coming from the other side of the street. They all turned to look. What they saw as the source of laughter, was Saliguana, though barely able to stand on his two feet, he was moving through the street, making strange noises and seemingly about to barf.

"Another monster?" the Black Ranger said.

"Not a very scary one this time." the Pink Ranger laughed, at which the other five joined in.

In the command center, Zordon heard them talking about that monster, but couldn't understand it: "Alpha, why wasn't there a news report on that monster?"

"By the sounds of it, people didn't think this one was much of a news item." Alpha replied, "Also, there has been one reporting of a monster, but since the press didn't see any when they arrived, they just took it as a joke."

"A joke?" Zordon sounded surprised.

"An exagerated one at that." Alpha continued, "A giant lizard that breathed fire."

Zordon didn't reply. Even if anyone could spare a penny for his thoughts, he wouldn't share them yet.

On the moon, where Rita and Zedd closely followed the battle between the Rangers and Turkey Jerk, and saw the arrival of Saliguana, particularly Zedd was enraged by this.

"No!" he shouted, "A perfectly good plan, ruined!"

"Wait a minute!" Rita spoke, "If the Rangers were all fighting that turkey, who weakened Saliguana?"

Zedd fell silent. He hadn't thought of that yet: "So... the Rangers may not be our only problem."

"Whatever!" Rita exclaimed, "Here's a way to deal with all of them at once!"

She raised her staff and pointed it to Saliguana: "Grow, you stupid lizard! Grow!"

Rita's magic not only allowed Saliguana to grow larger, it also rejuvinated him, so he was suddenly more dangerous than he initially appeared. He opened his mouth to breath fire onto the nearest building, causing people to start running through the streets again.

In the command center, they heard the monster causing a fire, which had Alpha say: "Maybe not that gravely exagerated after all."

Again, no response from Zordon.

The Rangers, meanwhile, called upon their zords, allowed them to merge into one megazord, and used it to fight Saliguana. Unfortunately, the lizard's firebreath was too quick for their zord to dodge, so they were beaten down to easily. Only the White Ranger's White Tiger zord was fast enough to dodge the attacks.

"If only we were as fast as that." the Yellow Ranger wished.

"Wait, maybe we can." the Blue Ranger said, "Tommy, will you let our megazord ride yours?"

"Alright." the White Ranger replied.

As said, the megazord sat itself on the White Tiger. This way, when Saliguana tried breathing his fire on them, it was easily dodged, giving the megazord enough room to finally swing his sword, hit Saliguana, and thus destroying him.


	10. Chapter 10

With both monster gone, officials could finally help all casualties. Among them were two men in colorful costumes, along with masks and capes: Bulk and Skull. Paramedics made them conscious again, upon which a cop talked to them.

"You two alright?" he waited for them to nod, "Good. You'r under arrest."

"What?" Bulk couldn't believe it, "What for?"

"As long as that monster was here, that made this a restricted area." the cop explained, "Which makes you tresspassers."

"Now wait a minute." Bulk reasoned, "You don't understand, we risked our lives to help you, and this is what we get?"

"Yeah!" Skull agreed, "We didn't make that..."

"Quiet!" Bulk interrupted him before he said too much.

"Quiet both of you!" the cop said, "You better come with us to the station."

Angel Grove High, three weeks later:

The finals had ended, and everyone was ready to leave the school building. Among them were Terrence and Alexis, discussing how their exams went.

"So how did it go for you?" Alexis asked him.

"About as easy as usual." Terrence sighed.

"Yeah." she agreed, "Think we'd earn extra credit if we told them we saved the school?"

"Knowing Caplan, he'd probably misunderstand and start blaming us for wrecking school property and have us in detention, or worse hold us back for a year, even if our results were good enough."

Alexis grinned: "You're probably right. Adults can be heartless sometimes, eh?"

"Speaking of heartless." Terrence replied, "What are they doing?"

Terrence pointed to the bulletin board, where Bulk and Skull were stapling fliers.

"You haven't heard?" Alexis questioned, "Back when that lizard attacked, they got arrested."

Terrence snickered: "What for?"

"I don't know. Everyone says something else." Alexis answered, "Some even say they made that monster themselves."

"Really?" Terrence found that notion laughable, "Those may be stupid enough to try, but not smart enough to actually pull it off."

"Yeah well, whatever it is..." Alexis continued, "... they now have to do community service."

"Like dealing fliers." Terrence understood, "Let's see what they say."

Once Bulk and Skull went away from the board, Terrence and Alexis came closer to look at what was stapled on the board.

"Save the observatory." Alexis read, "Looking for volunteers for sky-diving event."

"I guess this was bound to happen." Terrence said, after reading the finer print, "With all the money going to restoring all the damage those monsters cause, little can go to scientific research."

"That's sad." Alexis spoke, "I heard people going nuts over the coming of Ryan's comet, but if the observatory were gone..."

"Yeah..." Terrence sighed, just when he spotted something moving in the corner of his eye.

He turned to look. The six teenagers, whom he loathed, and of whom he had figured out that they were the Power Rangers, they just exited the building. Seeing them gave him an idea, for which he had to raise his voice.

"Say, Alexis!" he exclaimed, "It almost sounds like the observatory need a hero, don't you think?"

Alexis couldn't quite understand why he'd suddenly decide to raise his voice like that, but since she was used to drawing attention to herself, she didn't really care, so she joined in.

"Er... yeah, they do!" she replied.

The six teens heard them talk, so they stopped to look at them.

"I mean, they already have people taking care of those monsters, which are ironically the cause for this observatory to go bankrupt!"

"What are you saying?" Alexis couldn't understand where he was going with this, "You think the Power Rangers should help them?"

"Why not?" Terrence questioned, "They are supposed to be heroes after all. One doesn't need to fight monsters to be a hero, or even have powers to be a hero! If they can do something as simple as this, they'd be heroes in my book!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Alexis agreed, "You think they'd volunteer for this?"

"Nah!" Terrence replied, "I mean, what would you prefer? Jumping out of a plane, where you have no control over gravity? Or fighting a monster, where you still have the option to flee if you have to?"

"You mean, it's one thing to fight monsters, but quite another to go sky-diving?" Alexis asked him.

"Yeah it is." Terrence replied, "So I pretty much doubt they'd have the guts to do this!"

He walked away after that, and Alexis followed.

"What was that all about?" Tommy wondered.

"Let's take a look at that board." Adam suggested.

Meanwhile, once Terrence and Alexis turned around a corner, Terrence turned his head to look at what the six were doing. They looked at the flier, took it off, exchanged a few words, after which they all nodded in agreement, and Tommy pocketed the flier.

Terrence snickered: "It worked."

"What worked?" Alexis couldn't understand, "Are the Power Rangers here?"

Before Terrence could say anything, Alexis looked herself, but saw nobody, at least not anyone in a colored suit.

"I don't see them." Alexis remarked.

Terrence sighed, although it was more out of happiness than anything else: "Alexis, can I let you in on a little secret?"

"Er... sure?" Alexis wondered what the big secret could be.

"Well, it's like this..." Terrence started, just as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, so to pull her closer, so she could still hear him, even when he whispered.

**THE END**


End file.
